Solo por una noche
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] El amor por un rival ya es demasiado dificil de afrontar para Ken, y si a eso le agregamos que sueña con Genzo todas las noches... Pero, ¿Y si no son sueños? ¿Y si... son realidad? [Ken x Genzo]


**_Este es un fanfiction Yaoi y como tal, narra y describe relaciones amorosas y sexuales entre hombres. Si no estás cómodo con el tema o te desagrada, puedes retirarte. No acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"Solo por una noche"

by Emiko Mihara

La selección de Japón estaba reunida en el comedor del hotel en donde se hospedaban. Casi todos los jugadores estaban presentes, comiendo y bebiendo juntos, discutiendo, hablando, gastándose bromas por su desempeño en el amistoso con Alemania del día anterior. Los habían derrotado 3-0, pero parecía no haber afectado la moral del equipo. Por lo menos a la mayoría...

- ¡No fue tu culpa, Wakashimazu! – levantó la voz Genzo, golpeando la mesa con los puños, disgustado.

_«Aún cuando tratas de hacerme sentir mejor, seguís distanciándonos... Genzo»_

- ¡Te digo que fue mi culpa¡¿Porqué no me dejas en paz! – exclamó Ken, cansado ya de los pobres intentos de Genzo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

- ¿Cómo ibas a saber que Schneider había perfeccionado su _Fire Shoot_¡Ni siquiera yo lo sabía y hasta hace dos semanas jugaba con él! – volvió a insistir Genzo, casi gritando, conteniéndose a duras penas.

_«Sabía que dirías su nombre... ¿Me crees idiota¿Me crees ciego como el resto? Vi como lo mirabas en el partido... Pude ver perfectamente la sonrisa que se formó en tus labios cuando pateaba... Te vi, Genzo»_

Ken suspiró y bajó la mirada. No había caso, la depresión le estaba ganando y ni una charla con Kojiro lo haría sentir mejor. Debió seguir el concejo del tigre y quedarse encerrado en su departamento del noveno piso. Por lo menos no tendría que haber soportado los infructuosos intentos de Genzo para eximir su culpa.

- ¡Bien¡¡Ya es hora del postre...! – gritó Ryo mientras les servían a todos los presentes potes de frutillas con crema.

Ken miró con desgano el postre frente a él y estuvo a punto de decirle algo a su compañero de mesa cuando este se puso de pie, llevándose su hermosa compañía y su pote de frutillas a una mesa apartada en la esquina opuesta a la barra del bar.

_«¿Y ahora qué...? _-pensó Ken mientras miraba en dirección a dicha mesa - _Tsubasa»_

Vio como Genzo hablaba animadamente con el capitán de la selección, mientras comía su postre. En un momento, Genzo tomó una frutilla entre sus dedos y lamió la crema que tenía de una manera demasiado sensual, incluso para él. Ken solo pudo imaginar ser esa misma frutilla en la boca de su antes su rival, por unos instantes. Era increíble el torrente de hormonas que ese morocho, objeto de sus fantasías más elaboradas, lograba hacer correr por todo su cuerpo.

_«Quisiera ser Tsubasa... parece que con él sí te llevas bien» _deseó casi comprobándolo inmediatamente. Genzo se puso de pie y acercándose a Tsubasa, le susurró al oído algo que hizo que el capitán se sonrojara. Luego le puso su pote de frutillas en la mano.

Ken, que no tenía una mente muy inocente que digamos, pensó en tantos posibles susurros, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

_«Le habra dicho... Iie... No le pudo decir ESO... Demo¿si sí se lo dijo? Iie... ¿O sí?» _dudaba de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Genzo y Tsubasa.

Fue demasiado, incluso para él. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir corriendo lo más rápido que se lo permitieran sus piernas. No quería seguir allí ni un minuto más.

- Wakashimazu-kun¿ya te vas? – le preguntó Ryo que no estaba sentado muy lejos de él.

- Aa... No me siento muy bien. – se disculpó Ken y haciendo un gesto con la mano, salió del comedor.

Corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras sin pensar en otra cosa además del intenso dolor que sentía en el pecho. Dolía... Muchísimo.

Estando ya en su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama y no se contuvo más. Lloró y murmuró el nombre de Genzo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza, imaginando que era él quien lo abrazaba; continuó llorando mientras imaginaba que él lo besaba en forma tierna y suave; y lloró muchísimo más cuando escuchó su voz diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

**»»»«««**

- ¿Nani¿Y Wakashimazu? – preguntó Genzo a los demás al llegar a su mesa y no encontrar a su compañero.

- Dijo que no se sentía bien. Creo que se retiró a su departamento. – le respondió Ryo entre dos bocados de su tercer postre.

- ¿Ne¿Y cual es su departamento? – preguntó Genzo.

- Creo que es en el noveno piso, pero no sé que número. – se sinceró Ryo - ¿Porqué no preguntas en la recepción? Hasta te pueden dar una copia de la llave si decís que no se sentía bien. – le aconsejó recibiendo su cuarto postre.

Genzo le hizo caso y preguntó. El empleado de la recepción le confirmó que era el departamento 184, en el noveno piso y le dio una copia de la llave.

Después de tomar el ascensor y llegar frente a la puerta de madera oscura con los números 1, 8 y 4 en bronce, usó la llave. Abrió con mucho cuidado y entró con extremo sigilo hasta la habitación, sin prender ninguna luz.

- ¿Wakashimazu¿Estás acá? – preguntó asomándose levemente por el hueco de la puerta, mirando dentro de la habitación envuelta en casi penumbras.

Apenas iluminado por el resplandor blanco lunar que entraba por la ventana, atravesando las delgadas cortinas hasta la cama, descansaba Ken, profundamente dormido. Genzo caminó hasta llegar junto a la cama y se arrodilló para poder verlo mejor. Las tenues luces resaltaban su rostro blanco, remarcado por su cabello castaño, largo, dándole una gracia casi angelical.

_«Nunca pensé llegar a verte así de sereno...» _pensó Genzo,recordando con una tenue sonrisa el día en que lo había conocido. Desde ese entonces fueron algo así como enemigos jurados, siempre compitiendo por el puesto de arquero titular de la selección.

Genzo estudió el rostro de Ken ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Corrió delicadamente un mechón del rebelde y sedoso cabello que cubría los ojos cerrados del durmiente y descubrió así, el brillante y delicado camino que las lágrimas habían dejado al viajar por las pálidas mejillas.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? – murmuró despacio preocupado. El solo imaginar a ese pequeño ángel llorando... Creyó que el corazón se le partiría en pedazos.

_«No entiendo... ¿Qué podría hacerte llorar? Me gustaría saberlo... Por que... Me preocupo por vos... Más que por nadie, Ken»_

El final de su pensamiento se volvió un leve suspiro y Genzo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al descubrir que había dicho el nombre de Ken en voz alta, por primera vez.

_«Si pudieras escucharme... Si supieras lo que siento»_

Genzo se sentó sobre la cama, junto al cuerpo dormido de Ken y no reprimió el deseo de acariciar su rostro.

_«¿Quién lo creería? Tu piel es todavía más suave de lo que imaginaba... Y... tus labios»_

Recorrió esos delgados labios solo para comprobar que eran aún más suaves que el resto de su piel... La necesidad de probarlos se hizo casi insoportable, así que lo besó, delicado, como un tierno roce. Nada más.

Después de tan intenso momento, que Genzo hubiera deseado prolongar un poco más, se separó y estando a centímetros del rostro blanco, murmuro lentamente las palabras que luchaban por dejar su garganta:

- Aishiteru Ken... -

Fue casi como un suspiro... Casi como el viento que entraba por la ventana, levantando las cortinas... Casi como en un sueño... ¿Un sueño?

- ¡Genzo! – exclamó Ken casi gritando. Miró a todos lados a su alrededor. Estaba solo. Aún era de noche y estaba solo.

_«Demo... Yo... Lo sentí _-aseguró tocándose los labios. Estaban húmedos. Sus ojos se iluminaron - _No fue un sueño... ¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO!»_

Se levantó casi corriendo y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, atravesó los corredores y pasillos del hotel. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y no había nadie que le entorpeciera la carrera. Bajó atropelladamente las escaleras hasta el quinto piso y corrió hasta el departamento de Genzo.

**/TOC/TOC/TOC/ **golpeó la puerta, sin meditarlo un segundo.

- ¿Quién es? – respondió la voz de Genzo al otro lado.

- Soy yo... Ken. – contestó seguro, mientras la puerta se abría.

- Es tarde... ¿Pasó algo, Wakashimazu? – inquirió Genzo asiéndose el recién levantado, sin meditar en el detalle de la ropa y las zapatillas que todavía llevaba puestas.

- Gen... – dudó Ken, pero se corrigió de inmediato – Wakabayashi, necesito hablar con vos... Ahora, si es posible. -

Genzo se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Ken y cerró la puerta dejando la habitación entre sombras, solo con la luz que venía del exterior a través de la ventana.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Wakashimazu? – preguntó Genzo, procurando usar una voz fría.

- Yo... – toda la seguridad de Ken se había quedado en el pasillo – quería... Yo quería... quería decirte que... – pero las palabras se habían vuelto hielo en su garganta.

_«Tal vez si fue un sueño...»_

Al dar cabida a esa posibilidad, Ken no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero gracias a la oscuridad, Genzo no lo notó, o eso creyó él. Cerró los ojos para intentar impedir que las lágrimas salieran, pero eso era imposible.

- Ken... – escuchó la voz de Genzo muy cerca de él y tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir una caricia en su rostro, borrando las lágrimas - ¿Porqué lloras? -

El aire se tornó pesado para Ken, pero de todas formas lo tomó para poder hablar, aunque seguía sintiendo hielo en la garganta.

- Por que... creí... que vos... -

Genzo se acercó aún más a él y tomándolo de la cintura y de la nuca, lo obligó a verlo a los ojos y sin decir ni agregar nada, acalló las explicaciones de Ken con un beso. Se sintió muy parecido al anterior beso en sueños, solo que esta vez Ken estaba seguro de que era real y no podría pedir nada más. Separándose apenas, Genzo intentó hablar, pero Ken lo contuvo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No digas nada... Solo... – y acercándose de nuevo, fue él el que beso a Genzo esta vez. Lento. Dulce.

- Ken... – murmuró Genzo. Sus ojos brillaron un poco y acercándose al oído del menor, le susurró – Dilo... onegai... -

- ¿Decir... qué? – preguntó Ken confundido y sufriendo escalofríos a causa de la cercanía de Genzo.

- Mi nombre... – aclaró el mayor – Quiero que digas mi nombre... Onegai Ken. – suplicó en un murmullo antes de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Ken.

- Mmhhh... Genzo... – masculló el de pelo largo cerrando los ojos para apreciar mejor las caricias del mayor.

Las manos de Genzo se habían mantenido quietas hasta ahora, pero el oír su nombre salir de esos hermosos y totalmente deseables labios, lo hizo reaccionar y comenzar a acariciar a Ken por encima de la ropa, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. Luego de los primeros suspiros y uno que otro jadeo en respuesta, se atrevió a ir más allá y abriendo la camisa de Ken de un tirón mientras lo besaba, comenzó a recorrer ese pecho pálido y tan bien formado con sus manos, que ya no temblaban tanto.

Solo pasaron unos minutos, segundos para ellos dos, hasta que las ropas se volvieron mero estorbo entre las caricias, así que comenzaron a desnudarse el uno al otro, en el largo camino hasta la habitación.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, sin terminar con sus besos y caricias. Genzo, que se encontraba encima de Ken, comenzó a recorrer ese cuerpo de porcelana con su lengua, ya que no quedaba muchos lugares que sus manos no hubieran explorado ya. Ken se dejaba hacer, disfrutando cada una de las caricias, besos y lamidas que Genzo le daba, agradeciéndole suspirando, jadeando y gimiendo su nombre, lo cual enloquecía al chico más alto.

- Gen—zo... One—gai... – el aludido dejó de besar el miembro de Ken y respondiendo a su llamado, se acercó al rostro del menor – Quiero... ser... tuyo... – murmuró Ken casi suplicando, al borde del llanto.

- Ken yo... – musitó Genzo y al ver el rostro de preocupación de su koi, sonrió, para luego seguir diciendo – No tenías que pedirlo. – y lo besó con entrega.

Sin dejar de mirar a Ken a los ojos, Genzo lamió dos de sus dedos, de una manera muy sensual. Cuando creyó que estaban lo suficientemente mojados, los llevó hasta el trasero de Ken y mientras lo distraía con un beso furtivo, los introdujo lentamente en el interior del menor.

- Ahhahh... ¡Ah! – comenzó a quejarse Ken cuando Genzo dejó sus labios - ¡Itai da! – medio gimió entre lágrimas de dolor. Genzo se sorprendió.

- Es... – dudó - ¿Sos virgen? – inquirió deteniéndose por completo.

Ken lo miró y entre lagrimas asintió lentamente, sonrojándose a más no poder. Genzo se acercó un poco más al rostro sonrojado, inundado de lágrimas y comenzó a borrarlas con besos suaves.

- Gomen... No lo sabía. – se disculpo y quitó sus dedos – Voy a hacerlo más lento para que no te duela¿bien? -

Besándolo otra vez y acariciándole la espalda, Genzo introdujo un solo dedo, muy lento para no lastimar a Ken. Aunque sintió lo tenso que se puso ante la intromisión, continuó, susurrándole que al principio siempre dolía.

- Trata de relajarte... – le aconsejó, introduciendo dos dedos – Quiero que lo disfrutes... – aseguró.

- Aa... Está bien... – asintió Ken débilmente. Ya no lloraba.

Cuando esos dedos ya no molestaban tanto, Genzo metió tres, ante las quejas de Ken. Pronto y antes de que lo esperado, la entrada de Ken estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada para Genzo.

- Ken... – lo llamó acercándose a su rostro - ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó. Lo último que quería era obligar a Ken a hacer algo que no quería.

- Genzo... Nunca estuve tan seguro en toda mi vida. – afirmó Ken con una sonrisa.

El mayor se colocó en posición, apoyando apenas la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Ken. Este contacto aunque fue muy leve y sutil, fue suficiente para que Ken gimiera y se aferrara al cuello de Genzo con más fuerza. El más alto comenzó a entrar, con un cuidado por demás extremo. Ken sintió que moría y tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos y Genzo sintió una extraña calidez en el estomago... Ken se había corrido pero aún así, continuaba gimiendo por más.

- Ke—Ken... – gimió Genzo al sentir el interior del pelilargo tan estrecho. En verdad era virgen, no quedaba duda.

En un impulso salido de quien sabe donde, Ken se aferró al cuello de Genzo y se levantó con él, quedando sentado sobre las piernas del mayor, terminando de empalarse en su miembro. El movimiento arrebató gemidos de ambas gargantas y Genzo rodeó la espalda de Ken para besarlo mientras el menor comenzaba a moverse lento y suave, dejándose llevar por el instinto. Fueron muy pocos los movimientos y sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de recuperar el control, Genzo se dejó caer sobre Ken y comenzó a llevar él el ritmo de las embestidas.

Llegaron pronto al punto en que cada movimiento, por leve que fuera, era suficiente para arrancarles un gemido. Genzo tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Ken y comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que los gemidos del menor se tornaran más fuertes y desesperados a cada segundo.

- ¡GEN—GENZO! – gritó Ken aferrándose con todas su fuerzas a la espalda del mayor, mientras su exquisita y ardiente esencia se escurría por entre los dedos de Genzo, que solo necesitó de unos pocos movimientos más para correrse dentro de él, haciéndolo gritar su nombre otra vez.

Genzo se dejó caer sobre Ken y después de recuperar el aliento, salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado. Ken se ladeó un poco para apoyar su cabeza en el amplio pecho del mayor y se dejó rodear por sus fuertes brazos.

- Genzo... – lo llamó en un murmullo antes de quedarse dormido – aishiteru... – susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

**»»»«««**

Sobre la cama, un joven de cabello largo y piel pálida, comenzó a despertarse, a causa del molesto reflejo. Después de un suave bostezo, Ken se sentó en la cama. Casi de inmediato, los recuerdos de la noche pasada asaltaron su mente y sus manos palparon desesperadas su pecho y sus piernas, sintiendo la tela de su ropa. Miró a todos lados a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. Se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana. Apoyó una mano en el vidrió y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte anaranjado del amanecer.

_«Esta vez... fue más real que cualquiera... demo_ – una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, para ser seguida al instante por otra – _Como siempre... Solo fue un sueño»_

Unos pisos más abajo, otro joven miraba también el amanecer por su ventana.

_«Estoy feliz de saber que me amas, Ken... también de estar contigo... Aún cuando halla sido... solo por una noche»_

"Solo por una noche"

-OWARI-

* * *

"Captain Tsubasa" © Takahashi Yoichi, 1981

"Solo por una noche" © Emiko Mihara, 2005


End file.
